I'll make you mine
by bronzelord
Summary: The famous Sasuke Uchiha,Lead vocalist and guitarist in the band that is No.1 on the charts The Fallen angels, meet Sakura Haruno ,Works at a supermaket attends Konoha University in hopes to become a doctor, what will happen when these two worlds collide?
1. Sakura

**Hello Everyone! I am Bronzelord's stand in as he is off to do charity work in the Dominican Republic! Anyways, Bronzelord has prepared a story for you to enjoy while he is gone for two years! he said: "Good reviews would really lift my spirits!" so I will be telling him about how the story is coming along until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>-Sakura-<p>

Yet again, a small sigh slipped from my lips drawing yet another glare from the two blonds on my sides. The blond on my right, was a tall but strong framed guy. The blond on my left, was a slight, but well endowed young woman. Sadly, I was stuck yet again in the middle of these two, if they weren't my best friends I probably would have killed them by now, easily done considering the fact that I am currently the top student in my pre-med cours, at Konoha University, plus my many many years in Karate, Kung Fu, and Jujitsu. Yes, I am quite the little firecracker. Oh, wait a second, My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is just another day in my life. When two bored blonds, Naruto (the guy) and Ino (the girl) come and steal me away from my my precious little relaxation time to hang out with the rest of our little group. All of us are currently attending the same school, plus we practically grew up together. Naruto and Ino are cousins, and they are RICH. Naruto's grandparents practically fund Konoha Univeristy and they were the ones who sponsored my scholarship program into Konoha. Ino's dad was a computer genius, and currently has created a computer system that outstrips everything else by decades. Naruto lost his parents when he was five and lives with either his grandparents or or with Ino. Together, they are either my worst nightmare, or my best and closest friends. And sitting next to Naruto at our little round table are none other than Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Temari Sabaku. Those three are the joint heirs to the Sabaku Corporation, which deals in the import and sales of various valuable and semiprecious stones in the country of Suna, Konoha, and Kumo. Yes, they are loaded as well. Next to them is Shkiamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi those two have been best friends since thie first day in kindergarten. Shika's family handles a large pharmasceudical chain, and the Akimichi family own and operate thousands of five star restaurants across the world. So yes, I know what you're thinking, how did I a normal everyday person get sucked into the life of the rich and powerful? I blame everything on the two blonds sitting next to me. They are the cause of everything, and at the same time I love them for it. I saved Ino from getting picked on at our school one day, when her parents wanted her to have a "normal childhood". So of course, when Naruto came into the picture that won big brownie points for me with him, Shika, and Chouji. Then, after Naruto came into the picture, he was what some would call a "social butterfly". At first, he was completely introverted, and had only me and Ino, then one day, came to school a bundle of living energy and joy, which of course quickly brought the whole school under his spell. I will admit that for a short time, even I was one of his little fans. But Naruto has always been good at making friends, and mostly me and Ino go along for the ride, such as in eighth grade when Naruto made it his quest to make Gaara his friend. He won Kankuro and Temari pretty easily, due to his easy smile, and just general happy attitude. But it took months, and a traumatic event, for him to get Gaara to be his friend, but after that they've been fast friends. So that is how I, Sakura, a measly commoner ended up amidst a crowd of annoyingly rich kids.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Why you dosing off?" I wrinkled my nose at him, and checked my watch.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work." I mutter, drawing amused glances from the others around me

.  
>"We'll forgive me for being the only normal person in the group." I snapped sarcastically. Naruto nodded gently.<p>

"Come on, Sakura-chan, I'll drive you." I glare at the shaking form of one Temari.

"Sorry, Sakura. I just can't help it... You're going to be a doctor? But you work at a supermarket?" My glare has absolutely no effect on her at all.

"Sorry, pinky. But in our world there are people with way scarier glares than that... take gaara for example." She motioned at her little brother, and I lift my hand in reply. Her smile only got wider.

"Now, that pinky. That is indeed scary I've seen what that fist can do! Quick Naru! get her outta here before she breaks something precious, like my face!" At this the whole table breaks out in laughter, myself included. Then, I grab the blond boy next to me and frog march him to his car, which of course is a bright orange aston martin. What? He offered.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S<strong>: Sorry about the spacing it can't be fixed much this is the best sorry...


	2. Sasuke

GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL! THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPPY THINGY! ENJOY! _

-Sasuke-

Aggravation is a daily battle for someone like me. And right now, trying desperately to hide in a supermarket of all places, I can't help but feel a lot of aggravation. Honestly, I can't stand being part of a band. You have to deal with every little problem that come your way, and then deal with your bandmate's problems. Then, add on top the fact that you are fighting every other band on the face of the planet, for the number one spot. It is stressful, and I hate it. The only thing that makes staying worthwhile, is the music. I love music, I have since I was little, and my brother taught me to play the guitar. When I was seven, my parents died in a bad car crash, and my brother barely made it out alive. Ever since then, we've been all we have left. He has always looked out for me, and he even took over the family business so I wouldn't have to worry about things like that. After Itachi, thats my brother, found out I had a crazy love for music, he used it as an outlet for me. And I've been playing ever since.

When I turned sixteen, me and three other bored sixteen year olds created a band. We named ourselves the Fallen Angels. The five of us, Kiba on the Drums, Hinata on Keyboard and Vocals, Sai bassist and Vocals, myself, on guitar and Lead Vocalist, my brother who at the time was our manager, are from affluent families, and have some really great talent. Just two years after we debuted, thanks to Itachi, we landed a record deal. However, one year into the deal, and the record Label tried to screw us out of some money. So the five of us got together with our new manager, a financial genius and old friend while admittedly is a bit of a pervert, and bought out the Record Label. Yeah yeah, whatever, we just didn't want any hassles, besides with all five of us owning the Label, it practically guaranteed the fact that we would be safe. Then the next year, we sailed straight to the top of the charts. Usually this is a good thing, but for me, all it did was make more problems.

You see, what we did not realize was that when you make it big, you get a ton of stalkers. I'm not talking about a couple dozen, I'm talking about hundreds and maybe even thousands. So now you know why I, Sasuke Uchiha am hiding in a supermarket, on my day off. I was trying to go and visit a good friend I met a while back, he's a big ball of blond energy, but hey he's a good guy, when I got utterly and completely lost. Then, I was spotted by the jackals. So I ran into the closest store to try and tide out the storm. But of course, Fate wasn't on my side tonight. I walk straight to the back of the store, and push into the employees only area, and walk smack dab into someone. We must have been walking fast while not looking at each other, because I got hit hard in the chest with her head.

"Crap.." I mumble as I realize that its a girl, a pink haired girl. My curiosity roused itself before I could squish it, and then I remembered what I was doing. Quickly, I jumped on top of her, and placed my hands on her mouth. I looked her in the eyes, the greenest eyes I've ever seen, and was genuinely surprised. There was no recognition, just pure unadulterated rage.

"Uh, I know what this looks like, but thats nothing like what it is!" I quickly spoke, hoping that the anger would vanish, it didn't but they cooled at little.

"If you would be quiet for a moment, and just let me-" I didn't get any farther as her fist collided with my jaw with a crack. I flew backwards with a crash.

"I don't really know, who the hell you are, or what the hell you are doing here, but you picked the wrong girl to mess with." She hissed, taking a couple threatening steps forward. I shook my head trying to get the haze off my brain.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I said, slightly slurred.

"LIke I said, I have no idea who the hell you are." This took a second for me to understand, I'm not proud, I'm not. But this was a pretty big shocker for me, I mean who doesn't know who I am?

"The Fallen Angels? Rock band?" I tried again, hoping to draw some recognition. Her eyes lit a little at the name, then she shrugged.

"Whatever, you must something really pathetic to try and claim to be a rock star after trying to grope a girl." She said, the amusement in her eyes was more torture than I could handle.

"I said it wasn't what it looked like!" I yelled. I stood up when a sudden shiver rand down my spine.

"They're here." I muttered quickly, and pushed past the girl. I hazarded I looked back and there she was like some kind of pink haired angel, or demon, depending on how you view it, holding back a tide of squealing females. I ran outside with everything I had, and was about to turn a corner when the most hideous color caught my eye. It was a neon orange Ashton Martin, and was I never more glad to see it. I waved down the blond, quickly. He puled over and gave me a confused glance.

"Shut it, blondie! Just take me to your house now!" I yelped as I jumped in. He looked just behind me and laughed out loud as he streaked back into traffic.

"Ahhh, Sasu... I wonder how long this whole band thing is gonna last for you..." He murmured quietly, a fat grin on his face.

"Shut it, Dobe. I will not be patronized by you." His only reply was a smile.

"You know! Sasuke, I have a friend who has never even heard you guys before. You mind getting me, Ino, and her tickets to come see the show tommorow?" He said brightly. I stared at him for a moment, before nodding. Then suddenly we're at his house, laughing, reminicing, and trying to prank each other, causing me to forget to ask why he had been in a supermarket parking lot in the first place.


	3. Sakura II

merry late christmas sorry! here is chapter four!

* * *

><p>-Sakura-<br>The nerve of some people! How dare some guy just jump you, and practically grope you, then have the gall to try and say, it wasn't what it looked like? Honestly, the male population must be dead in the head, or dying, or something. Then, he runs past me, and I'm stuck holding back some god forsaken flood of females, all hopped on who knows what! But maybe I over reacted... You never know, it might not have been what I thought it was... Plus I was really really pissed that Naruto made me late for work. Oh well, its not like I'll ever see him again. Plus I got a ton of aggression out on those annoying girls so it was win win. I reach into my closet yet again, and pull out more clothes for Ino to frown at as she tries to coach me into wearing something fashionable for this dumb concert. Ok, its not a concert, its a meet and greet with the band. Unfortunately, I really really don't want to do it. But this was Naruto's way of trying to apologize to me, taking me to see HIS favorite band. Oh well, like I said ealier, guys are idiots. that and I can never turn down anything that is free... Sue me, I'm poor.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ino finally snaps, and jumps up next to me. I sigh in relief, maybe she'll find something 'suitable.'

"Here, try this on." She throws some clothes at me, and I take some time to see what she has chosen out for me to wear. Its a black tank top, with dark blue jeans.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes. You'll look amazing, plus it'll draw attention to your hair, and eyes."

"I could really care less, its not like I want to attract anyone who is there anyways." I murmur and slip the clothes on. Then she forces me into a pair of slightly uncomfortable shoes ,and whisks me away into the car. Naruto's eye sore, of course. Why he ever got an ASTON MARTIN in ORANGE? I'll never know. Anyway, we pull up into the parking lot of the event we are attending, in proper Naruto style. Which roughly translates to I forgot the parking pass, so we rush home, searched every room in the whole house, and came back, with ten minutes before the main act ends. So we get in, order some orderves, and watched the final act, which wasn't half bad. But honestly I was just waiting for the meet and greet so I could go back home. After the last band ends, the show closes, and the two sheepish blonds began dragging me towards the artists area. I don't fight much, I just want this over and done with. So I allow the two blonds to quickly move me to meet this oh-so-amazing band.


	4. Sasuke II

merry late christmas sorry! here is chapter five!

* * *

><p>(:::::::)<br>-Sasuke-  
>Out of all of the things that Naruto has ever done for me, this has got to be the best,, and he didn't even realize what he had done to boot! Here I was waiting to meet some proboably diseased fan girl in disguise when lo and behold, who walks in my little pink haired angeldemon. She stops, stares, then burst out laughing. Not the reaction I was expecting but better than being knocked around. She was doubled over in her mirth.

"So you were.. you were actually serious?" She gasped out. Naruto who was beside her frowned.

"Sakura? Have you met teme before?" She gasped again, when she answered.

"Y-yes! He jumped me in the back of the store I work at." She burst out laughing once more. The blond idiot at her side, froze, then smiled suddenly.

"Wow... So stalkerish, Teme." His broad foxy grin grew to even larger lenghts before I realized what he just insuinated, and right as I was about to plead my innocence, my band mates jumped right on in.

"Whoa? You met Mr. Ice King outside? How'd it happen?" Kiba to my immediate left smirked.

"Yes, tell us how you met Sasuke." Sai, on my right, jumped in.

"He ran straight into me, walking straight into the employee's only section of the grocery market I work at. He totally blasted me off my feet, and before I could even ask what was going on he jumps on top of me and puts his hands on my mouth." She bubbled, at least she was able to laugh about it now.

"So Mr. Idiot, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She smiled at Naruto who shook his head.

"Ok, That there is Teme, Uchiha Sasuke. Next to him is Ichiwara Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, and I don't see her but there is a fourth member of the band. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. Together these four musical geniuses create the band we all know and love, the Fallen Angels. Guys this is Haruno Sakura." I studied the pink haired girl for a moment, trying to place all the emotions I saw flitting across her face. Then, she frowned.

"Why call yourselves fallen Angels?" She said softly, and I gave her a small smile.

"That is a question for another time. Since you asked a question, may I?" When she nodded, i stepped closer and twirled a lock of her hair in my fingers.

"Is this lovely color natural?" I asked completely serious. She studied me before bursting into laughter.

"Why is it that is always people's first question? Yes, its natural. Its not true bubble gum pink, but its not a nice looking red either. Its just somewhere in the middle, I got it from my mother's side. They say that it only shows up every couple of generations." She smiled at me again her green eyes glittering in amusement.

"Well, that just makes it all the more beautiful." I murmured back to her, watching her eyes just shine in silent laughter.

"Ok, so Teme, you're crushing on our little cherry blossom after one meeting?" Naruto butted in like the idiot he was, and just as I gave him my famous death glare, he looked over my shoulder in his stupid childlike manner, and ran past me.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He screeched and swept the girl into a massive spinning hug. Myself and my two other bandmates began our mental count.  
>One... two... three...<p>

"Hinata-chan! Are you ok? She fainted again!" Naruto crowed holding the limp girl in his arms. He was such an idiot, he was the only boy on the face of the planet who was able to rip open that shy girl part of her, out of the prideful haunting Hyuuga side of her. She had no idea how to handle him she usually just fainted.

"What the hell?" Sakura took a step forward, to demolish the blond I was sure, so I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok. This happens all the time, whenever Naruto comes and visits, Hinata doesn't quite know how to handle the excitable blond.." I said while shaking my head, as Naruto gently began shaking her to wake her up.

"It is usually worse when he glomps her like that." Sasuke shook his head as the raven haired girl woke up only to fall back unconscious at the blond's proximity to her.

"So she really likes Naruto?" Sakura asked geuninely interested it sounded like.

"Yeah, he has that kind of sway, half the girls I know either want into my or my band mates pants or his." Sakura giggled at my nasty expression, then made a thoughtful look.

"I once liked him, and I think he liked me back, but it wouldn't have worked out."

"How come?"

"We're too similar. It wouldn't have been a real relationship, or we would have fallen apart at the first argument. We just didn't want to be with each other enough." She said with another thoughtful look on her face.

"I see..." I really did see, the two of them were quite similar, what with their strange moodswings, but they didn't balance each other out like they were supposed to.

"So what about this Hinata girl?"

"Oh she absolutely in love with Naruto, one hundred percent."

"How did that occur?"

"I introduced them at one of the balls I was hosting, and she thought I was trying to introduce a suitor, so she was going to put on her Hyuuga heiress mask, but then she saw him, and fell into her shy girl mode. Naruto thought that she was just another shy girl so he treated her gently and even, went about being her 'date' that night." Sakura giggled at my air quotes then she laughed hard as Naruto and Kiba began bickering as to what Hinata problem was.

"So are you all rich?" She said finally after she could breath again.

"Hmmm... Myself, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto are from very well established families. Kiba and Sai are more of new money, but not quite." Sasuke thought aloud.

"Hmm? I didn't think that new money and old money didn't mix?"

"Well, we're not supposed to but my brother and I aren't ones to be ruled."

"Brother? You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's older than me, and he has always watched out for me." She smiled, it was a big happy smile, and one that completely took my breath away. Her honesty and her real-ness, if that is a word, was refreshing, and I already knew I was falling.

"So what does he do?"

"He manages our family business and does several other things that amuse him."

"Really? How old is he?"

"He is five years older than I am, so... he would be twenty-six. Oh, and he is engaged to his girlfriend for three years. Kiba's sister." I jerked my thumb back at the brunette who was now sitting next to Naruto with the big screen pulled out and they were playing Call of Duty.

"Wow. Thats really cool." she gave me that smile that sent butterflies exploding in my stomach, once more.

"So what about you, miss Sakura." She laughed gently at my flirting, but didn't shoot me down.

"I'm a college student. I go to Konoha University. I'm studying medicine, I currently have a degree in Herbal Medicine, and I want to earn my MDD." She smiled again.

"Konoha is pretty pricy. You're on scholarship?"

"Yeah, I snatched the Senju Med Corps Scholarship in my senior year at Konoha high." I smiled at her, a real smile, not a smirk, and saw the reply in her eyes, as I led her towards the chairs. I wanted to know as much about this girl as possible.

I was not very happy when our manager, Kakashi, walked in and announced that we had to leave, to allow the stage crews to clean properly. I waved at Naruto, and hugged Ino. Then, I came up to my new interest, and jokingly held out my hand.

"I'm still not sure how you feel about physical contact, miss." I smirked at her, my smirk only growing as she rolled her eyes, and allowed me to hug her.

"Just so you know, Mr. Uchiha, I don't date uptight rich boys." She called over her shoulder as her friends pulled her out. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, my brain already storing away her amazing fruity strawberry scent.

"Hmmm... Sasu-chan has a crush?" Kakashi murmured from across the room from inside his book.

"What was that?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing, i just noticed that you were desperately trying for that girl's attention. It just reminded me of when I watched Itachi trying to win over Hana, after he snatched the clinic she was trying to buy." I laughed at the memory of my usually calm and collected brother scurrying here and there trying to win the good graces of one Inuzuka Hana.

"HE succeded didn't he?" I spoke softly.

"Yes. That he did. Now come on, we have things to do tonight that don't include you mooning after some girl."


	5. Sakura III

-Sakura-

Alright, so I may have overreacted in the store, but honestly, what else would anyone else think. It turns out

my not so groper is actually the lead singer and guitarist in the hit band "The Fallen Angels." Really, when he

said it in the store I almost fell down, because it was hilarious. But meeting him again like that, that was

priceless. His face when I walked in, unforgettable. But as things usually turn out, he wasn't that bad of a

guy. Sure he was kinda arrogant and stuck up, but he was genuinely trying to show me that he wasn't at all

what I assumed he was. It was nice, he kept me talking, laughing, and giggling the whole night through. So

all in all I was once again proved wrong, that there is at least one guy out there who can actually maybe be

worth paying attention to. This of course was quickly rubbed into my face by my bestest friends as soon as we

were clear.

"Sooo... Saks! You were definitely trying to chat up Sasu-chan." Naruto crooned as soon as we were in the

parking lot. I had the grace to turn a very attractive shade of red, before smacking him in the head.

"Butt out of my love life, baka!" He moaned but stuck his tongue at me.

"Maybe... Sakura-chan!" And thus did our car ride home continue, with the two blonds continually teasing me,

until I was at my doorstep. Why do I hang out with these people again? was my last conscious thought

before I hit my bed with a smile.

BEEEEEEPPPPPP!

My wonderful dream including a drool worthy raven was brought to a crashing halt. Oh well, off to the grind.

Quickly, I zip through my morning routine. I'm not a girly girl, so sue me. Don't sue me, I really can't afford it.

Unless you want like free lessons in martial arts, then I guess I could, but seriously don't sue me. So after my

little walk to the nearby bus stop, I reach my workplace in relative peace. I say relative, because I did have to

break several people's fingers to protect my virtue! Whats wrong with people nowadays! So I get to work,

and immediately popped my ear phones into my ears and begin to stock the shelves. I was putting the cans

in, when I felt a shiver go up my spine. My sixth sense is never wrong, ever. So I casually look around, and

see absolutely no one. Now, I feel like second guessing myself, but I have a job to do. So I continue to fill up

the shelves, and then I see a flash of blond. I could feel my eyebrows raising. Acting natural, I pulled some

ramen off the shelf next to me, dropped it on the floor, and then violently stomped on it. A piercing cry split

the air, followed by a grunt of pain then a crash. A feral grin on my face, I walk to the other aisle ready to kick

some blond butt when I am thoroughly surprised. Naruto is already on the floor holding his head, and

whimpering like a beaten dog, with Sasuke standing imperiously above him.

"TEME! THERE WAS NO REASON TO HIT ME!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke wiped a little spittle from his cheek

before kicking the blond on the floor.

"You blew our cover, mourning the loss of ramen that didn't even belong to you." He punctuated every other

word with a kick.

"ALL ramen is a gift from the gods! it should be treated with respect!" I froze, and then bust out laughing, so

hard in fact that I ended up on the floor. Naruto got back up with a worried expression on his face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" I waved off his question, then was quickly sobered as my boss appeared above

me. The silver haired man stared down at me, pushing up his glasses.

"Haruno."

"Yes, Kabuto." I cut in not getting up, I was way more comfortable on the ground then standing in front of

him.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Mmmm... I heard that being on the floor helps with back pain..."

"Haruno. Get up now, or loose your job." I pouted, but got up.

"Happy?"

"No. I will be happy when you are gone." he sniffed, and walked off.

"Yeah, I will be too!" I sniped at his back. then, turning back to the two boys.

"Why are you following me?" sasuke arched an eyebrow at me, which I ignored waiting for my answer.

"Sakura-"

"Dont you have work to do?" sasuke cut off Naruto smoothly.

"Maybe. So, Naru-kun what were you saying." I said in my sweetest voice, sending visible chills up his spine.

"Uh.. the teme wanted to know where you worked. And he said that he would take me to Japan next week,

soo..."

"You stalked me."

"No! I drove here, and was shopping. Teme was stalking you." Naruto said with a smile, and showed off his

shopping basket full of ramen. I bit back a sigh and scathing retort, in favor of a smile.

"Ok. So why is Sasuke stalking me?" I asked Naruto pointedly ignoring the raven, who was smirking in

amusement.

"Mmm... he said something about what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha buys or something like that." My lips

twitched, as Sasuke turned suddenly and smacked him on the head again.

"OWW! WHAT?" The blond yelled.

"Its 'What an uchiha wants and Uchiha gets." He hissed.

"Oh, really? Thats a stupid motto." The blond mused aloud.

"Oh, and whats your family motto?"

"Those who work hard, get ahead. Those who get ahead, get RAMEN!" He ended with a delighted squeal. I

groaned, and sasuke shook his head.

"wait... I think I said it wrong..." Naruto said suddenly.

"really?" Sasuke supplied.

"Ah, yeah.. Its 'Those who work hard, get ahead. those who get ahead, make decisions. Those who make

decisions, decide the world.'" Naruto shrugged.

"Its on my father's business ring."

"Thats impressive..." I had to admit it, the fact that he remembered it at all amazed me to no end.

"Wow, Dobe. You actually said something worthwhile." Sasuke snorted. And I laughed hard once more.

"You're amazing, Ru." I muttered, and pulled the blond to his feet.

"Glad someone thinks so.." He murmured and began to walk towards the cashiers lines.

"So... Why is the famed Uchiha Sasuke looking for little ole me?" I mutter while quickly bending down to pick

up the spilled items and begin to place them back on the shelves. I flick my eyes over my shoulder to see the

raven blush.

"Uh.. I wanted to see you.."

"Mmm... you just wanted to see me huh?" I sent him a small smile.

"Well... I guess that's not completely true." He muttered under his breath, then turned to me.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date, Sakura." He stuttered. Shock filtered through me, and I stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Ummm... Should I take that as a no?" I shook my head no.

"Nah, I'll go." I laughed as he visibly deflated, as if a huge weight had fallen from his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." I nod my assent. When he vanished from my sight, I squealed

like a ten year old girl, and flicked open my phone.

"INO! I need your help! NOW!"


	6. Sasuke III

I'm very sorry it took so long! I'm sorry My computer was rejecting that fanfiction exsisted! (Sigh) It took forever but it's finally here! Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-<p>

Its five in the morning, when the I stop at the Dobe's house. I don't bother going through the front door, I

head straight for this big willow tree, and climb up it. Once in its highest branches, I rap hard on the window

right in front of me. After a few minutes I hit it harder, and am rewarded with a crash and the sound of

cursing. Then a bright blond yanks the window open.

"What do ya want, Teme?" He spits, his eyes still blurred from sleep.

"Dobe, I need a big favor."

"At..." He stared at his clock.

"five in the bloody morning."

"Yes. Dobe, I had to get away from the band. Now are you gonna help me or not?" I snapped at him. He

yawned widely, but stepped aside to let me in. I jumped in, and walked towards the nice comfy love seat, that

I love so much.

"So what do you want teme?"

"Sakura. I want haruno Sakura." I smirked.

"Uhh... can't help you there. saks is kinda her own person, can't push her anyway." He yawned.

"Silly Namikaze child, I am an Uchiha. And what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets."

"fine, tell me your little plan. Then, we'll decide how to put this in action." he murmured and rang for one of

the maids. After two hours of banging out the plan, I let him get dressed and eat. Then. we set out to find my

lovely pink haired princess. As we sat down in Naruto's eyesore, he flicked open his phone and called Ino.

"Ino... How much do you love me?" He sang into the phone. Apparently, Ino didn't love him very much at

seven thirty in the morning.

"What? And I was gonna get your girl a date." He huffed, then pulled the phone from his ear, as a powerful

scream ripped from the phone.

"Shut it, girly! All you need to do, is make her stunning for the date tomorrow." I heard some kinda

consenting noise from the phone before he shut it.

"Where are we going,Dobe?"

"We are going to her work. She's a poor person, so she works at some grocery store for some sleaze bag." I

felt my eyebrow shoot up.

"Soo..."

"So once we're there you work some kinda Uchiha magic and get her to date you." Naruto said it like it was

the easiest thing in the world.

"Uh..."

"We're here." He crowed, and slammed his break in a parking spot. And yanked me from the car.

"Lets go find her" He said and pulled me inside. After a second of looking, Naruto found her.

"Ooh! OOHH! There she is! COME ON SASU-" I grabbed him by the face.

"Silent, naruto. Absolutely silent." I warned, and stared at the pinkette, desperately trying to work up my

nerves. Then, just as I was about to step out, I grabbed Naruto and yanked him into the next aisle.

"I can't do it! You go ask her if she wants to date me ok?" I said quickly, and he stared at me like I was the

idiot.

"look all you got to do is-" He stopped as he stared through the shelf.

"She wouldn't.." He murmured almost silently.

"Huh, Naru-"

"NOOOO! RAMMEEEEENNNNNNN!" He screamed,and jumped at the shelves. I hissed and yanked him

back. He tried to claw me, but I smacked him in the head as hard as I could. I was practically glaring a hole

into his head when she came around the corner. At first I stared, afraid of what she might say. Then she was

on the floor, rolling in bouts of laughter. I glared at her until her manager came. Then, I glared at him until he

vanished. Then she started questioning Naruto. I was fine with it, until the Dobe completely ruined my family

saying. So then of course i wanted him to just shut up. Then, he surprised both of us by reciting his actual

family motto. Amazing what the human mind is capable of. Then he left. And I was alone with the one desire

of my heart. Most would be excited, but I was... nervous. I mean, what if she said no! She's the only opinion

I care about! So, I bumbled and fumbled like an Uchiha should never ever do. But then she said the most

magical word, yes! Sure, it was 'I'll come!' but a positive answer is a positive answer! So now, I'm in front of

my wardrobe trying to come up with an outfit. The dark colors all called to me, but I had no idea what to wear.

Lord almighty, is this what girl's go through every day? I finally grabbed a dark blue button up and black

jeans. Then I put them nicely on my drawers, and began to call around. I needed everything to be absolutely

perfect.


	7. Sakura IV

-Sakura-

As soon as I was off of work, I was picked up cutesy of my loving best frined Ino. Of course, though, she

picked me up in her favorite limo. Baby steps. So then, I found myself in the most expensive dress shop I

have ever seen in my life or even heard of. I looked at the dress on my right and nearly fainted from the sheer

amount of zeroes on the tag. How in the hell does a dress require more than three zeroes?

"Umm... Ino..." I was actually starting to get intimidated by these pieces of clothing.

"Saks, its just fine! These are just pieces of cloth!"

"Just look at the freaking price tag?" I held a shaky finger out to evidence the horrid things. Ino sighed, and

slapped her forehead.

"Look forehead girl!" She grabbed a cute red dress off of the racks and tore it to shreds.

"Cloth! Nothing but cloth!" She ranted, and tossed the shredded pieces into the air.

"You just.." I nearly fainted as the tag fell to the ground next to my foot.

"gah, just shut it pinky!" She growled and passed the girl a card.

"charge it to this. Now, Sakura, you have two choices." She said it sweetly, the surest sign that I would be in

danger.

"What are the choices?"

"Try on the dresses I say and be happy-"

"Or?"

"Or try on the dresses I give you and be sorry, because I will be spreading the various blackmail photos I've

been collecting these past years." I gasped.

"You-"

"Wouldn't? Oh, yes, forehead girl... I would" Her smile was pure evil, nonetheless... I ended up in the

dressing room.

"I hate you... "

"I love you too saks."


	8. Sasuke IV

-Sasuke-

Why is knocking on a door so... emotionally draining? Here i stand at Sakura's doorstep, courtesy of Naruto's

directions, with my hand hovering over the door, as if locked by indecision. No... Not indecision, but sheer

nervousness! I have never ever once felt this way during a concert, but picking up one girl was tying my

insides up in knots. For a second, I almost took my hand away, then I groaned and slammed my head into the

nearest hard object. Namely, Sakura's door. In seconds the door was opened revealing one of the most

heart stopping sights I have ever witnessed. before me stood a sight that would make Venus, Aphrodite, and

any other Deity of beauty and love pale in comparison. Sakura stood in a deep red dress that fell down to her

knees and accentuated her whole body, while at the same time keeping it tastefully covered. Her eye catching

hair, was done up into a fancy bun, while the rest was curled and gently cascaded about her shoulders. I just

hope that I wouldn't be staring at her too long, or drooling, yeah I could only hope. She shifted a little

nervously, and caught my eye.

"Uh.. Sasuke? Are you ok?" She blushed a little, and I shook my head to try and regain some thought.

"Uh.. yeah.. i mean.. wait.. The date!" I stammered, and stared again, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, Uchiha. The date, shall we go?" I nodded and held out my elbow, which she took, with a wry smile. I

guided her to the limo I had rented for the night, and assisted her in. Then followed her in.

"So... Where are you taking me, Sasuke?"

"Hnnn? Its a secret?" I meant it to be a statement but she started pouting and it came out as a question.

"really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but is it far?"

"Not really, its a nice little place I discovered a while back." After that our discussion fell into a comfortable

silence, and she leaned comfortably onto my arm. All to soon, we arrived at the place, it was an out of the

way restaurant, it was amazing and I loved it there, but I wanted it to be intimate, so I rented the whole place

out. Nervously, I took her hand and lead her out of the limo and towards the cozy little restaurant, hoping

that she'd love it as much as I did.


	9. Sakura V

-Sakura-  
>I wasn't waiting at the door at seven, nope! I promise... ok... I was in the sitting room... What I was<p>

nervous! Then i heard a knock and jumped up to answer the door. I wrenched it open and nearly

fainted, there he was. He was wearing a dark black suit with a deep blue shirt, and his signature

smirk. Until he saw me, and then his mouth dropped, and started drooling... It was gratifying, just a

little bit, to say the least. Then, he took me into this amazing stretched limo, and we talked a little and

he let me lean on him. It was magical, and in all honesty I didn't want it to stop. But it did, and he

pulled me out of the limo to show me his restaurant. We were off all of the main roads and there was

only three shops here, and one was a homey little Italian restaurant. He looked at me nervously, as if

gauging my reaction, I sent him a smile, and he pulled me towards the restaurant. It was an older

building, that had ivy growing up the side of it, but once you stepped in. My breath was taken away,

stepping in was like stepping into an old time Italian family run restaurant, the tables were dark wood,

and the room was intimately lit by three beautiful chandeliers. One table was set in the middle of the

whole restaurant, and it was set with a pure white lace table cloth, and beautiful white porcelain china.

In the center of the table was a small vase with three red roses in it. I stared at it, noting the all the

small quaint details before turning to him, and giving him the biggest smile of the night. He smiled in

relief, glad that I loved it, before he lead me to my seat. He pulled my chair for me, being the perfect

gentleman, and then sat down across from me.

"So? What would you like?" He murmured his voice low.

"I don't know... this is your place... order for us." I returned. He smirked at me, and then turned to the

waiter who appeared from nowhere.

"I would like a large platter of spaghetti please." He muttered quietly, and I quirked an eyebrow at

him.

"What? Haven't you seen Lady and the Tramp?" He murmured with a slight chuckle.

"Huh.. Imagine that... The famed bad boy Uchiha sasuke watching Disney movies..."

"Hush up what about you? Aren't you supposed to be all sappy eyed at that?"

"Puh-lease, that never happens in real life!" I laugh out loud, and then I saw a massive plate of

steaming spaghetti was placed in between us.

"Bon apetit." He muttered and began to eat. I took some noodles as well, and started eating. I took

that moment as an opportunity to look around. I stared around trying to take in the beautiful romantic

sight. Then, I saw a flash of light, it distracted me enough so that I didn't notice anything until I felt his

lips on mine. I blinked and then stared at him, he was staring back at me, but his eyes were dancing

with amusement. I was about to back away from the kiss, when his arm snaked about my head, and

he deepened it. Then he pulled away looking extremely satisfied, and I couldn't deny a small smile of

satisfaction on my own face. The rest of the meal went quickly with the time spent either staring at

each other, or eating slowly. Finally, when the food was gone, he stood and pulled my chair.

"May i have a dance, M'Lady?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Of course. " I stepped out of my chair and was amazed to find that a small area had been cleared, and

soft waltz music played from the speakers.

"Wow.. You are definitely one of the best date planners I've ever met." I spoke quietly, and watched

him gently chuckle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Still enjoying it, you're surprisingly a good dancer, Uchiha." I laughed.

"Good dancer? I'll have you know, I am particularly skilled in the art of dance, Haruno."

"Hah, I noticed, but lets just enjoy this, ne?" I murmured and let him hold me closer. We danced

together for two dances before he pulled me back towards the doors.

"Come on. there is more that I want to do with you tonight, Sakura." I relented and let him take me

into the limo once more.


	10. Sasuke V

Hello everyone. Bronzelord will be back soon. That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-<p>

She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even when she started looking about to try

and see all that the restaurant was. I found her excitement about my favorite restaurant amusing, but

I didn't like her not paying attention to me, so I felt a little jealous towards a inanimate object sue me.

I remembered her comment about Lady and the Tramp, and I immediately grabbed the end of her

noodle. I really didn't think it would work, so I was very very happily surprised when she actually did

kiss me. But she was so sweet and soft and inviting, I had to take a little bit more. I almost sighed

when i pulled away. Then I took her and danced with her, holding her close to me was as close to

divine as my life will ever get. But even then, I wanted to have her experience one last thing with me,

the last part of our date, before I had to return her. I grabbed her hand and brought her back to the

limo. Where we were currently cruising through the streets of the main part of the city.

"So... Mr. Uchiha... where are you taking me?"

"Hnn? More secrets." I replied, smirking as she pouted once more.

"Can't I know just a little bit about it?" Just as i was about to answer, the limo shook and we pulled over.

"what happened?"

"I don't know.. i think the engine over heated." I was about to roll my eyes when, my sixth sense started tingling. With out any ado, I turned to my lovely date.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" She frowned at me, but nodded.

"No, sakura do you trust me?"

"Yes." I smiled brightly.

"Then, take my hand." I held out my hand, and she grabbed it. we were out of the car, and down the streets moments before the limo was swarmed. She looked back and laughed aloud, her clear warm laughter warming my chest.

"Come on, Sakura. I have one last place to take you." I whisper as I drag her towards a taxi.

"Taxi, take us to Cemetary hill."


	11. Sakura VI

-Sakura-

The ride to cemetary hill was quiet, a still quiet but a comfortable one. I leaned on him, and was

comfortable at least, I think that he was as well, because he allowed it and was gently stroking my hair

as we drove to the place. The taxi stopped at a gate.

"Hey, do you want me to-

"Yes, wait here please." Sasuke sounded quiet and somewhat lost. he took my hand and gently lead

me from the taxi. His shoulders were tight and tense.

"Sasuke?"

"Hush, we- we're almost there." We walked in silence for a good ten minutes before we stopped at

two absolutely massive marble grave stones. Atop of the two was a small fire burning brightly. Sasuke

came closer to the two grave stones, and knelt.

"Gombanwa, Tou-sama, kaa-sama." He murmured softly, and I bit my lip to hide a gasp. His parents...

"Ah... Its been a while since I was last here." He started out slowly, quietly.

"Last time I was here, I told you I was going to do it on my own, I was going to find my own path." His

voice seemed to grow a little.

"Well, Its been two years since then, and I've found my way. I have a successful band, I have friends,

and-" He stopped and looked back at me, his obsidian eyes drew me in like a black void.

"I think I may have found the one you always said I'd find, Tou-san." His whispered words warmed me

like nothing else.

"So, I'd like to introduce her to you guys." He reached for me, his eyes were still but the emotion was

easily visible. I took his hand and slid down, next to him.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha. My name is Haruno Sakura. I want you to know you have one of the most

amazing people in the world as a son. I think that you both would be incredibly proud to know that."

His hand tightened around mine, but he said nothing. We remained silent for a moment before he

moved away. He walked away from the graves without looking back, but I could see out of the corner

of my eyes small tear trails. I held silent all the way until I realized that we were walking the opposite

way to the taxi.

"Hey, arent-"

"I have one more thing to show you, before we leave, Sakura. I found it the day i made that promise

to my parents." He looked back and sent me a smile, a real smile, one that made my knees go weak.

Then, we stopped at a gazebo.

"Really Uchiha? This is the big-" He smirked and spun me around. The sight stopped all my thought.

There in front of me was the city with all of its light illuminating the night sky, and above it sat a full

moon with stars dancing and twinkling.

"Sasuke-"

"I found it, because I was walking around trying to make sense of loosing my family, when I stopped

and saw it. It was so beautiful, I stopped and stared for hours. Itachi had to come and find me. Thats

when i decided to stake my own life out." I couldn't help but sneak a look at him, he was staring, but

not at the amazing view, he was staring at me.

"Sasuke-"

"I know that must've been weird for you." I shook my head vehemently.

"Honestly, it was surprising. I never thought you had a side to you like that." My voice was hushed.

"Well, if you're not freaked out now, then you will be. There's a saying in my family."

"Another one?" I smirked this time.

"Yes, another one, but I get the feeling you'll like this one more."

"Fine, hit me."

"Its said that an Uchiha only falls once." His gaze was loving almost as if in adoration.

"I never gave that one much thought, until I met you. Everything about you, everything you are, calls

to me. You're loud, honest, strong, and stubborn. Yet, you're sweeter than a kitten, kinder than my

brother, and more sensitive than anyone I've ever met. You make my head hurt, but keep me begging

for more. Sakura, I've come to believe that like my father and my Brother, I've taken the plunge." His

hand gently cupped my cheek, his thumb roamed in slow circles.

"You don't have to say anything, but know this, I've fallen for you, Sakura. And I intend to make you

mine." As the last of the words left his mouth, he connected his lips to mine. An electric jolt shot

through my body from the simple contact, and all too soon it was over. He was smirking, but strangely

I was perfectly fine with that. I could always get him later.


	12. Sasuke VI

There is only one chapter left.

* * *

><p>Three Months Later<p>

-Sasuke-

"Sakura, if the dobe isn't out in ten minutes, I'm going up there and bringing him down no matter what

his state of dress is." I growled. This drew a raised eyebrow from the pinkette.

"What was that?" Her voice was sweet but I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"It was a promise, dear." I quickly replied as smooth as possible, trying to placate the situation before

one of our explosive tempers got the best of us. Then she sighed.

"He has been making us wait for over thirty minutes now." She sighed once more, to my immense

surprise.

"I suppose, it is only just deserts if we were to go up there and gather black mail material." I had to

fight to keep my face straight.

"What is this? Is sakura actually agreeing with me?" I whispered as I pulled her into my arms, she

melted into my embrace with a scowl on her face.

"Don't get used to it." She replied as we climbed the stairs. She took my hand, and swung it over her

shoulder so she press into my side as we walked. She'd taken the whole becoming mine alone thing

well, especially after the press conference fiasco after our date. Some paparazzi had followed me on

my whole night with Sakura. I had Kakashi find out who it was, it was some guy named Tenzou. I had

him brought to me, and looked through his pictures. I was furious before meeting him, then looking at

the work in front of me. I looked at him, bought every single one of them, and hired him to be my

personal paparazzi for when I took Sakura out on dates. What? The pictures were pure magic, and

Sakura agreed when she saw them. So, then of course the whole world found out I was seeing

someone. So I did the only thing I could do. I held an interview, with Sakura at my side, and

announced that the only person I would ever consider dating was right next to me. After that

declaration, I kissed her soundly. We've been together since then. But I was snatched out of my

thoughts by a low voice coming through the crack of the Dobe's door.

"- love you, and I want to- ARGH!" I took a look at Sakura to see the look of pure shock on her face as

well, knowing that we must have heard the same things. I gently nudged the door open and saw the

Dobe talking to his phone.

"Hina. Hinata. Hina-chan? Ack! Why is this so hard? Ok, Naruto you can do this!" He spoke to himself

and brought the phone back up.

"Hinata, will you go out with me?" He said in the smallest voice I'd ever heard. My eyes bugged out

and I turned to Sakura.

"No way..." She muttered. Then she shook her head, and kicked the door in.

"Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOU FOR?!" She screamed and I saw

Naruto jumped back and hide behind the bed.

"NANI! Sakura what the heck?" He hollered back.

"IF YOU WANT TO ASK HINATA ON A DATE GO AND DO IT ALREADY, YOU LOUSY MONGREL, NOW GET THE

HELL UP, WE'RE LATE ALREADY!" He slunk out from behind the bed, and I had to bite my lip as she

kicked him down the stairs. Then she turned to me.

"Unless you want to follow him, I suggest that you come now." I smiled, and took her hand.

"I go wherever you are, love." I whispered down at her, and walked down the stairs. We were

outside and in the limo in less than ten minutes. The ride to the restaurant, was uneventful, unless

you count Sakura talking to Naruto about how to capture the little Hyuuga girl. I pity the girl, I really

do, when Sakura sets her eye on something, not even the flood gates of hell can stop her. Then we

were there, at the newest Akimichi Restaurant, Parfum de Maison, it was a French one. We walked in

and were seated almost instantly at a large table with familiar faces all around it. Sakura and I sat

down next to each other, but in the middle of Sai and Ino, and Hinata, so as to leave only one seat

next to Hinata. Naruto took it, and smiled at the Hyuuga heiress, who blushed and immediately

focused on her food. We moved through the courses slowly, eating talking and laughing. It had been

a huge relief that me and Sakura had the same circle of friends. We easily spoke to everyone around

the table, including the youngest Sabaku and his girlfriend, a pretty brunette named Matsuri. Everyone

seemed content. Then, all too soon, dessert arrived, and I saw Sakura send the Dobe a dirty look, one

that promised lots of pain. After a few moments, Naruto cleared his throat, and looked deeply into

Hinata's eyes. She blushed but didn't look away.

"Hintat-hime... I-I .. I've like you for a long time. I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" He

spoke slowly, but every word came out with a seriousness I didn't know he had. The girl next to me

froze up, her whole being frozen. I thought she was about to have an aneurysm, when she threw her

arms around the blond boy.

"Yes! I'd love to!" She whispered, but everyone heard. The couple sat there basking in the romance

of the moment, before whistles and dog calls filled the air. The two blushed deeply, but refused to let

go of each other. We finished out dessert with teasing the new lovebirds, and headed out. Sakura

and I taking a taxi so that Hinata and Naruto could be alone. As soon as we got into it, she curled up

on my arm.

"Mm... so nostalgic... Our first date ended up in a taxi didn't it?" She whispered, and snuggled closer to

me. I pulled her into a warm embrace, and held her for a moment, before the taxi stopped. She looked

up, confused at the surroundings.

"Sasuke? Where are we?"

"Cemetary Hill."

"Why are we here?"

"It's a secret." She pouted at the familiar saying.

"If you really want to know, you'll just have to come, won't you?" I held out my hand, knowing that

she'd take it. When she did, I took her up the hill to our spot. When we reached it, I stopped, and

stared out at the scenery before us. Sakura watched it with me, remaining silent.

"Its been three months, four days, and sixteen hours since we were last here." I spoke quietly, turning

to her, her face scrunched up in confusion and surprise. I kissed her on the lips, and pulled away.

"Last time we were here, I made my intentions clear to you. I was going to make you mine, and mine

alone." I whispered, and she nodded, still confused about what was happening. Slowly, I dropped to

one knee. Her eyes, her beautiful green orbs, widened and she gasped.

"You may think that I'm moving fast, but I've told you already, I have interest in only one person, you.

So, Sakura, would you make my wildest dream a reality? Would you be mine, mine alone, forever?" I

pulled the small velvet box from my pocket, and showed her the gIeaming sliver and emerald

engagement band. I watched her face flit through so many emotions in moment, before it settled on

one. Her eyes watered slightly, and she nodded and slid to the ground with me. She claimed my lips in

an instant, not letting me put on the ring. I held her, kissing her, for what seemed to be an eternity,

before she backed up. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she allowed me to place the band on her

finger. Then, a brilliant smile lit her face.

"Yes, Sasuke." She whispered before throwing herself into my arms once more.


End file.
